Selfish
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: Third in the songfic series, it's after Kaho breaks up with Touya.


Selfish

Selfish

By SakuraTaylor

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm going to do a series of songfics from the N*Sync CD Celebrity. Anyway this is about our favorite bishounen! Yukito+Touya! It's after Kaho left Touya.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I have the brains to make up CCS? I DO? Thank you! But even so, it doesn't belong to me. ***Glares at man dressed in black* **Stupid evil ugly jerk-face……… 

**^^**- scene change

(……) – pop-up blabbering from yours truly

**__**

Bold italics – the song

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^

Yukito was worried about Touya. He had been depressed since Kaho left him. Yukito so much wanted to admit that he loved Touya, but he didn't want Touya to feel pressured.

**__**

I just don't understand why you're running from a good man, baby

Why you wanna turn your back on love

Why you've already given up

See I know you hurt before

But I swear I'll give you so much more

Yukito made up his mind. He picked up his coat, and walked out the door to the Kinomoto's house.

**__**

I swear I'll never let you down

'Cause I swear it's you that I adore

And I can't help myself, baby

'Cause I think about you constantly

And my heart gets no rest over you

You, you, yeah

When Yukito got to the Kinomoto's, he rang the doorbell. "Coming", a feminine voice called out. The door opened, revealing Sakura. "Oh hello Yukito-san!", Sakura said happily, "You came to see 'Nii-chan?"

Yukito nodded. "He's in his room, still depressed." "Thanks, Sakura-chan", Yukito said and smiled warmly.

**__**

You can call me selfish

But all I want is your love

You can call me hopeless

'Cause I'm hopelessly in love

You can call me unperfect

But who's perfect?

Tell me what do I got to do

To prove that I'm the only one for you

So what's wrong with being selfish?

Yeah, yeah

Yukito knocked on Touya's bedroom door. "To-ya? Are you in there?" "You can come in Yuki."

**__**

I'll be taking up your time

'Till the day I make you realize

That for you there could be no one else

I just gotta have you for myself

Baby, I would take good care of you

No matter what it is you're going through

I'll be there for you when you're in need

Baby, believe in me

'Cause if love is a crime, yeah

Then punish me 

I would die for you

'Cause I don't want to live with out you

What can I do?

"Yeah, Yuki? What is it?" "You have to stop thinking about her. She doesn't love you anymore. It's not you! Please believe me, To-ya! Everyone's worried about you. Please, at least try to stop being depressed! Please!"

**_You can call me selfish_**

But all I want is your love

You can call me hopeless

'Cause I'm hopelessly in love

You can call me unperfect

But who's perfect?

Tell me what do I got to do

To prove that I'm the only one for you

"Yuki, are you telling the truth? That EVERYBODY is worried about me? Including Kaho?" "TO-YA!", Yukito was really mad now. He grabbed Touya's face. "Look at me To-ya! Listen! Don't think about her. Everybody who cares about you, Sakura, Kinomoto-san, me, even SYAORAN-KUN is worried! He knows what it's like to be depressed! In Hong Kong, he was depressed because he was away from Sakura! Since he knows what it's like being depressed, he's worried! Everybody is worried! Even Kero is!" (AN: They know about the Clow Cards.)

**__**

Why do you keep us apart

Why won't you give up your heart?  
You know that we're meant to be together

And why do you push me away

All that I want is to give you love

Forever, and ever, and ever

"Really? The Chinese Gaki's worried?" "Yes, he is! To-ya, we all love and care about you. Probably me the most." "Yuki? Do you mean that...that you love me?" "Of course I do To-ya. Why would I lie?"

**__**

You can call me selfish

But all I want is your love

You can call me hopeless

'Cause I'm hopelessly in love

You can call me unperfect

But who's perfect?

Tell me what do I got to do, baby

To prove that I'm the only one for you

Selfishly I

In love with you

'Cause I searched my soul

And know that's you

Selfishly I

In love with you

'Cause I searched my soul

And know that it's you

I proved that I'm the only one for you

So what wrong with being selfish

Selfish

So what's wrong with being selfish?

Yeah

**^^***^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^

There you go! Cliffhanger. You choose what he says.

Sakura

**__**


End file.
